Ghostly Whispers
by MillionDollarNinja
Summary: Danny looked out at the crowed in excitement and fear he'd faced ghost, his evil future self, but this was on a whole knew level. "I give you Ghostly Whispers!" Adopted from Better left Unspoken enjoy :D -DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Danny Phantom Fanfic! I adopted this story from ****Better left Unspoken****'s story ****Who Knew?**** And so has BeingGirl so check out her story too! and thanks for the help BeingGirl!**

* * *

><p>"Argh! Why does Mr. Lancer have to give us homework on the weekends?" Danny Fenton said walking alongside his sister Jazz and two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.<p>

"Doesn't he know we have lives outside of school?" He said. He had been fighting ghost all week and extra homework was not helping his bad mood.

"The guy doesn't have a life he needs something to do." Tucker said with a smirk, always being one to crack jokes and lighten the mood.

"Hey come on you guys," Sam said. "My parents are gone for some business trip the whole weekend and we just got a new flat screen TV, anyone up for mega movie marathon?" Sam said smiling.

"I thought your parents don't like people coming over when they're gone?" Jazz said.

"They don't." Sam said smiling.

"I'm in!" Both Tucker and Danny said.

"Danny your grades aren't the best right now-"

"But Jazz-" He started.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't in fact I think it's a good idea I just wanted to say I can help you with your homework later."

"Really?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Danny you work hard you've barely slept it's the least I can do besides everyone needs a break." She said.

"Thanks Jazz"

But before anything else could be said a familiar chill ran through his body and escaping through his mouth in a blue mist.

"Oh no please be the box ghost, please be the box ghost." He silently begged.

"Hey Dipstick!" Came a shout from above and soon appeared Ember McLain and she did not look happy.

"The world hates me." Danny said before getting a determined look on his face.

"We'll we don't." Sam said taking out a thermos from her backpack and her favorite the Fenton wrist ray. "Come on it's time for a little fun." She said with a mischievous smile while strapping on the ray.

Danny set down his backpack before saying, "I'm goin' ghost!" Danny yelled angrily, already in a fighting stance. It didn't take long for the rings to turn him into his half ghost alter-ego.

"Bring it on, Dipstick!" Ember yelled, smiling evilly.

"Oh I will!" Danny flew towards her, his eyes reflecting the frustration he was feeling. With one mighty crack, he punched her in the gut, sending her flying.

"Ohhhh." Ember groaned, holding her stomach. She straightened herself out and smiled evilly at him. "Let's change it up a little!" She sent a loud strum his way, hurting his ears.

"Ah!" Danny screamed, covering his ears.

"That's not all this baby can do, Dipstick!" Ember yelled happily, pulling her guitar into position. Suddenly there was a blast from behind blasting Ember's guitar out of her hand.

"Hey! Over here McLame." Sam said bringing down her arm after the shot.

"I'll get you!" Ember shrieked in rage.

"Oh no you won't!" Jazz yelled, pulling out the thermos. "Good-bye, washed up singer!" she even waved sarcastically as Ember was being pulled into the thermos.

"I WILL GET-" she screamed, being stopped as soon as Jazz forced the lid down over the top of the thermos.

"Good-bye, Ember." Danny said smiled at Jazz. "Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it." she threw the thermos to Danny triumphantly. "My job is done."

"Come on Danny the TV isn't going to watch itself." Tucker said grabbing both of his friend's and running off.

"See you at home Jazz!" Danny called back before disappearing around the corner.

"Bye Danny!" Jazz called back and started on her way home, but then something caught her attention. Ember's guitar, 'She most have dropped it I when sucked her into the thermos.' Jazz thought.

"Danny!" Jazz called but he was already gone. She eyed the guitar for a moment before picking it up. 'I'll hold on to it for now.' She thought and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter of Ghostly Whispers! Review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanfiction! Here's chapter 2 of Ghostly Whispers! Thanks to **Better left Unspoken, ghostfinder, ThePurpleSuperCow, BeingGirl **for reviewing!**

**Please read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Jazz sat cross legged on her pink bed with the guitar across her lap. She traced her fingers over the instrument and then plucked one of the stings letting it create a pleasant sound until it stopped. It was a beautiful instrument really, the blue flames, matching perfectly with the purple and sneaking the guitar past her parents hadn't been that tricky.<p>

Danny hadn't come home yet and when it seemed he would be late he called saying he would being staying at Tucker's house that night.

"I wonder." Jazz thought out loud as she looked at the guitar. She got up off her bed and faced her mirror holding up the guitar like she was going to play it. She let out a laugh at herself, temptation took over and she tried playing the guitar. Only having it shatter her mirror.

"Whoa!" She cried out as she fell backwards away from the shattered remains.

"That was a bad idea." She said getting back up facing her bed. "Maybe if…" she said turning the nod on the guitar. She strummed the guitar but this time nothing happened. She smiled and tried a chord she remembered out of somewhere she read. She started to play again and this time blew up her bed and chandler. She covered her head as the remains rained down.

_"Jazz?," _She heard her mom call from down stairs, _"Is everything all right up there?"_

_"Does it have something to do with ghost?"_ She heard her dad yell.

She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs as her parents ran up to her room.

"No I'm fine I'm just um listening to really loud music!" Jazz called out, but her parents bursted into the room.

"Jazz honey why do you have a guitar?" Maddie asked her daughter. "And what happened to your room!"

"Um I… bough- no! Found it and um… I thought I would ah um learn to play." She said smiling nervously holding the guitar up. "It's really cool I'm just um having trouble that's all." She said hoping her parents would just leave.

"That's great Jazzy pants you know I use to be in a band back it the 80's!" Jack said grinning from ear to ear taking out an old newspaper out of nowhere that read 'Skunk Punk's Stink'

"Um that's great dad, but I don't really think I'm meant to be in a band." Jazz said looking down at the guitar 'A band? that would be fun' she thought.

"Of course you could be in a band sweetie there's nothing that doesn't mean you can't." Maddie said.

"Yeah mom, but you know a band has more than one player." Jazz said looking back up at her parents. "Besides I don't really know anyone who'd be willing to be in a band with me."

"Oh sweetie don't worry I'm sure there's plenty of people who would love to be in a band!" Maddie said placing her hands on her shoulder. "You could even become famous if you wanted to honey."

"Thanks mom." Jazz said smiling.

"Now you keep on practicing and try not to destroy too much of your room okay sweetie, you kids today with your music," Maddie said as they turned to leave.

"And if you ever need another band member don't be afraid to ask your old man okay princess." Jack said giving her a wink.

"I'll be sure to ask." Jazz said smiling and couldn't help to roll her eyes.

Her parents shut the door behind them and left Jazz alone in her room once again with the guitar.

"A band huh?" Jazz said aloud strumming the guitar. "That would be fun." She looked around her room and left out a loud sigh.

"I'll get a broom." She said aloud, the band idea would have to wait have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's chapter 2! Jazz is thinking about it, but you'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens next and please leave feedback or reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I don't own the idea that's ****Better left Unspoken**** and I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own a picture I drew of him! :D**

**Anyway read and review!**

* * *

><p>2 week went by and Jazz kept on practicing. Whenever she wasn't doing any school work, or helping Danny out, she got online, read books, and even went to see the guitar class at the school. She was really enjoying herself and even learned to play a solo!<p>

Jazz was in her room on her third week of learning guitar. She was playing the solo she learned when the house alarms went off.

"Ghost attack! Ghost attack!" The voice to the security system kept repeating. Jazz grabbed a thermos that she always kept at the side of her bed and ran out of the room the guitar still strapped to her.

"WHERE IS IT?" She heard a familiar yell coming from Danny's room.

"Danny!" She heard her parents yell as they came running up the stairs, weapons in hand, and hurled themselves into the room. Jazz came behind them and saw Ember McLain holding Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Danny said struggling to get out of Ember's hold.

"Put down my son you pile of ectoplasm scum!" Jack yelled aiming his gun.

"Jack no you could hit Danny!" Maddie yelled but it was too late. Jack shot, but missed when Ember dropped Danny. Danny landed and rolled to stand beside his parents, but then Ember's eyes landed on Jazz and her guitar.

"YOU!" Ember shrieked as she lunged at Jazz, but Jazz's parents blocked her way and started shooting at her. Ember then turned invisible, disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Come out and show yourself you coward!" Maddie yelled out pointing her ray in all directions.

Jazz held the thermos ready to use it if needed, but then suddenly Danny grabbed the guitar and yanked it off of Jazz.

"Hey!" Jazz yelled out as Danny through the guitar out his window smashing the window into pieces. The guitar fell, but then stop in mid air and Ember then appear outside of the window holding her instrument.

"See ya around Dipstick." Ember said grinning. She struck her guitar letting out a sound wave that shook the Fenton's home. The Fenton's covered their ears and Ember disappeared.

"That ghost! Next time I see it I'll rip it apart molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled out.

"Danny, are you okay sweetie? You aren't hurt are you?" Maddie said checking Danny for any injuries.

"No mom I'm fine not even a scratch." Danny said giving his mom a small smile before turning his attention to Jazz. "Are you okay Jazz?" but the tone he used it sounded like he was saying _"Explanation big time." _

"Yeah I'm fine," Jazz said smiling nervously, "Just sad you used my guitar as a distraction but I'm okay."

"I'm sorry you lost your guitar honey, but that's nothing to worry about." Maddie said. "And Danny," She said facing him, "Hoe did you know it was the guitar the ghost was looking for?"

"Um I actually uh-" Danny said nervously.

"He thought that breaking glass would prove a theory that um ghost could get scared by their own reflection." Jazz said smiling nervously.

"Yeah let's go with that." Danny said rubbing the bad off his neck.

"Well it doesn't look like it, but okay as long as you two are okay." Maddie said still a bit confused but she dropped it.

"Okay since this is over Jazzy we have places to be!" Jack said smiling.

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked confused.

"It's a big surprise" Maddie said smiling to giving a little giggle.

"To the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" Jack said running down the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Danny muttered under his breath as he followed him mom and Jazz out the door.

**-~-~-!Look a line break!-~-~-**

The Fenton's stood in front of a music store. The sign was a huge electric guitar that read 'Rock Shop'

"Rock Shop?" Both Danny and Jazz said. Danny was confused and Jazz was practically bouncing with excitement.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked eyeing the sign suspiciously.

"Well we've put some thought into it, but we decided to buy you an instrument, and since the ghost took Jazz's guitar we'll be getting her one too." Maddie said smiling at Danny and Jazz.

"Really!" Jazz said squealing with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Danny said shocked, when did this happen? "Mom I can't play I mean I don't really-"

"Danny it's alright we just thought you'd be happy, Jazz took a liking to it and we thought you would too." Maddie said.

"Come on Danny I'll help you pick out your instrument." Jack said slinging his arm over Danny's shoulder and dragging him inside. Jazz ran in and Maddie followed.

Inside the store there was what looked like hundreds of guitars on the walls some even hanging off the ceiling, but they looked more for show. Each one with a different design and some were acoustic, some electric. Drums and different parts of a drums too and amps could be seen here and there.

"Whoa." Danny breathed out looking around the store in amazement.

"Danny, check this out!" Jack called as he stood behind a red pair of drums and started playing randomly, but still pretty good-ish. "Your old man's still got it!" Jack cheered out.

"Hello gentledude's welcome ta Rock Shop where rock stars are born." A man said coming up to them. He looked to be in his early twenties. He walked up to Jack grabbing one of his wrists before he started playing again. "You guys need help with anything?" He asked giving them a goofy grin. He had long curly brown hair that he kept tied back and wore a plan black T-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Yes were looking for an instrument for my son." Jack said pointing to Danny. Danny shrinking away a bit and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi." Danny said.

"Hey man so what kind of instrument are you looking for?" The man asked and reading his name tag his name was Daniel.

"Well I'm not really su-" but he was cut off by a guitar playing. He turned towards the sound and saw Jazz holding a guitar, but its neck was longer then Ember's guitar.

Jazz was really into playing it and a smile was glowing on her face.

"Mom this one I can learn how to play it like I did the other guitar." Jazz said strumming it. "It's just perfect!"

The bass guitar was a beautiful white one and Jazz looked like a 9-year-old going to Disney World.

"Okay sweetie, now Danny just has to choose and then we'll pay for both." Maddie said with a big smile on her face.

Danny smiled and looked around the shop and his eyes landed on black drums.

Danny went over to them and looked them over. He stood behind them and then he grabbed a pair of drum sticks that sat on one of the drums. He started to hit one then another and just started to randomly play, each sound from a drum different, and hearing them he smiled.

"I think this could be fun." He said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Any one who's curious on how there instruments look like I have links on my profile and if you love Danny as much as I do please review even a smiley face would be nice. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's chapter 4! The idea is not mine its Better left Unspoken's and I wish I owned Danny Phantom!**

**Desiree: So you've wished-**

**DON'T EVEN SAY IT!**

**And to all my amazing/awesome/epic/wicked/s****plendiferous**** reviewers!**

**Better left Unspoken****, ghostfinder, ThePurpleSuperCow (love the name), BeingGirl, WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR, and Easternbluebird! Thanks for the reviews! XD**

**So on with the story and even though I wished it *glares at Desiree* I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Danny ran down the streets toward his house as his best friends Tucker and Sam followed not far behind him.<p>

After buying Jazz's easily lifted bass guitar and his drums, which were not so much easily carried, a week ago they had brought them home and into his room which is a lot easier said than done.

After what seemed like forever at school with the usual beatings from Dash and like 12 fights with the dang Box Ghost and being late to class that day as well and being lectured by Mr. Lancer afterward. Danny was thankful for another beautiful weekend.

Danny bursted through the door to his house and running up stairs yelling out "We'll be in my room!" so his parents could know. Tucker slammed the door behind him and all three friends went up to Danny's room.

Danny opened the door to his room showing the beautiful black drums that sat in the middle of his room.

Danny dropped his backpack by the door and went to stand behind them.

"So what do you guys think?" He asked Tucker and Sam as they looked at the drums.

"Black is definitely the perfect color." Sam said smirking and tapping one of the top cymbals.

"Dude these are sweet!" Tucker said coming behind them as well and examining them. "Do you know how to play anything?" He asked not looking away from the drums.

"Um well I only got them last week and I'm kind of just learning so not much." Danny confessed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then move and let a pro show you how it's done." Tucker said smirking.

"You know how to play the drums?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup my dad use to be in percussion when he was my age and he knows a couple things and taught me when I was little." Tucker said. "I practice now and then, but I prefer my oh so sweet technology."

"Then let's see you play." Danny said grabbing the pair of drumsticks that were on the snare and handing them to Tucker.

Tucker sat behind the drums and did a quick rolloff from the snare drum to the hi-tom drum.

"Okay let's see." He said mostly to himself. He started off with something simple on the snare with a 4'4 beat and kept it up. He kept getting faster and more into playing the next thing he knew he was rockin' out! His hands were almost a blur as his hands traveled over the drums.

With one last hit to the crash cymbal he finished and let it vibrate till it stopped.

"WAHOO! YEAH!" Both Danny and Sam cheered going wild.

"That was awesome I didn't even know you could play."Danny said as he smiled.

"I'm a techno geek of many talents." Tucker said with a huge smile on his face trying to twirl the drumsticks only to have them both drop to the ground.

"Some not as good as others." Sam said crossing her arms and smirking.

"So Tuck," Danny said. "You think you could show me how to play? My parents want to see me play, but I don't even know where to start."

"No problem." Tucker said. "I'll have ya playing like a pro in no time."

"Okay we can talk later, but we still have to patrol the town." Sam said.

"Yeah I just thought I should start somewhere, but protecting comes first." Danny said nodding and going over to his backpack and pulling out the Fenton phones and putting them in his ears. "Meet you guys later!" He said as he ran towards his open window and jumped out the window.

"I'm ghoin' ghost!" Ha called in mid fall and changing into his alter-ego then soured through the air heading to the east side of town.

Sam grabbed her head phones from her backpack and placed them in her ears.

"Come on Tucker." She called heading out of the room.

"Be right there!" He called out. He started playing again in a steady beat not loud or rushing. 'It'd be cool to play in front of everyone.' He thought, but shook the thought out of his head grabbed his stuff getting up from behind the drums and went after Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having a lot fun with this story! And the reviews make me want to update faster! So you'll be another big reason I stay up till 3 am writing XD<strong>

**any mistakes seen in this let me know!**

**So any comments or ideas? just press the little review button and let me know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all the people who are reading this! Chapter 5 is now up and this ones got to be the longest chapter so far! I'm happy to finally put this up and I'm sorry for the long wait :P **

**Thank You to all who have reviewed so far!**

**Better left Unspoken, ghostfinder, ThePurpleSuperCow, BeingGirl, WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR, Easternbluebird!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all you!**

**And so on with the story and off course I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon a time to just finally relax and have fun! After a whole Saturday of ghost fighting with ghost such as Skulker, the Box Ghost, Kelper, Box Ghost, Technus, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and the Box Ghost, and so on… *cough* Box Ghost *cough*<p>

Sunday couldn't have come any sooner.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all at Danny's house in his room. While Tucker taught Danny some basic stuff, Sam was on her laptop doing something unknown to both of them.

"No you have to keep tapping on the hit-hat and hit the snare drum on the third beat," Tucker instructed, "and it looks like you have a cramp when you play the kick drum." he added.

He was teaching Danny a simple beat that you heard in all rock music even though sometimes it was changed up a bit, but back to the point.

"Argh!" Danny grunted in frustration. He tried to do what Tucker said, but he couldn't get his arms to work the way he wanted them to. He was getting pissed and hit the drums in frustration.

"Why can't I get this right?" He cried out he didn't expect playing would be this hard.

"Dude it's a lot harder than it looks it just takes practice trust me." Tucker said with a shrug.

Danny sighed in defeat and handed the drumsticks to Tucker.

"Here I'm gonna go take a break." He said getting up and walking over to his bed before flopping down on his back onto it.

Tucker smirked and took a seat behind the beautiful black drums.

"Hello Kitten!" He said spinning the drumsticks in his hands.

"You did not just name my drums." Danny said not even looking up at him.

"Um… yeah pretty much." Tucker said as he started to play. It started off as a soft beat then it got fast and louder.

Sam looked up from her laptop and took a quick glanced at the drums before turning her attention back to the screen.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Working on stuff." She said not even looking up.

"What kind of stuff?" Danny asked sitting up.

"The schools needs some new ways to learn about insides without having to cut open defenseless frogs -"

"School stuff… on the weekends… not listening." Danny said falling back to lie on his bed.

"Yeah," Sam said closing her laptop. "But someone's got to do it." She said with a shrug. "So you think you'll ever get as good as Tucker at playing the drums?" She asked raising her voice so he could hear her as Tucker played. He was killing the drums and if you stood to close he'd either his you in the face with the drumsticks or melt your face off.

Danny shrugged. "Don't know I just have to practice but tuning it is a lot harder then tuning a guitar and making your arms play at different times is confusing." He shouted back.

They glanced at Tucker who was engulfed in playing he would be playing loud like a maniac and then quite down before going crazy again.

Danny suddenly backed flipped over the bed and landed on his feet on the other side.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." Danny said heading for the door.

Tucker stopped playing when he heard Danny, "Can you get me a soda?"

"Water." Sam cut in as she opened her laptop up again.

"'Kay." He called over his shoulder.

Just as he opened his door Jazz started to play from her room. Her door was wide open so you could hear the music all over the house.

Jazz had just finished practicing all the chords she'd learned and had moved on to playing one of the songs she'd learned.

"Wow she's actually pretty good." Sam said getting up from the bed and towards the door.

"Yeah she's been addicted to her bass since she got it," Danny said with a light smile. "she's been learning things none-stop and it's actually pretty cool when she plays."

Tucker was listening to the song Jazz was playing. He knew that song. He then stared a quite beat then got faster and louder as he played finding were Jazz was and he was starting to get really into it.

Jazz heard the drums from Danny's room and she started to play a bit louder and soon both Tucker and Jazz were playing together at their best.

Jazz was bobbing her head to the music and Tucker was sure having a heck of a fun time since he's never played with anyone before .

Sam and Danny were listening to them play with the same thought in their head, 'AWESOME!'

The song soon came to an end and with one last hit to the crash cymbal the song ended.

"YEAH AWESOME!"

"WAHOO ENCORE!"

Both Danny and Sam cheered and clapped their hands going wild.

Jazz soon came running down the hall with a huge smile on her face with her bass in her arms.

"That was awesome!" She squealed as she came in, "Tucker I didn't even know you could play." She said turning to Tucker.

"Like I told Sam and Danny I'm a guy of many talents." He said spinning the drumsticks, but this time only one fell out of his hand.

"That was really good you two should join a band or something." Danny said smiling at Tucker and Jazz.

"A band?" Tucker said getting a thoughtful look, "That would be cool." He said but it seemed more to himself as be tapped on the hit-hat.

Jazz got that thoughtful look on her face like the last time when her parents mentioned joining a band.

"We'll I have been thinking about that for a while." Jazz said, "But I haven't been really sure…" She trailed off.

"You want to start a band?" Sam asked crossing her arms.

Jazz blushed a bit but answered, "Well yeah it looks like a lot of fun and playing in front of people seems like something I could really enjoy."

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing I mean you can't let this much awesomeness go to waste." Tucker said only to have everyone roll their eyes. "We'll its true." He added.

"You guys are really going to join a band?" Danny asked a bit of amusement in his voice. "No offence but I don't know too many bands in town that need players."

"Then we'll just have to start a band." Sam said stepping in with a smirk on her face and laptop at her side. Those words would just so happen to start it all.

"Really!" both Jazz and Tucker said both with a bit of excitement.

"Wait what?" Danny said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah I don't see why not it could be fun and we have Jazz on bass, Tucker on drums, and I so happen to be an amazing player on the guitar." Sam said her smirk growing into a smile.

"Really?" Both Tucker and Danny asked surprised

"Yeah my parents made me take lessons thinking it would be good to learn something that involved music but when I started playing rock well…" Sam trailed off with a smirk that sent shivers down everyone back.

"And we'll find something for you." She added turning to Danny. "You could sing or something."

That caused Tucker to start laughing. "Yeah I'd like to see that last time Danny sang in front of people was our third grade play Danny was a tomato and I was broccoli." He shuddered at the memory. "Danny opened his mouth to sing and barfed on my shoes."

"It was an accident and you know it!" Danny said as he blushed, remembering that day and man was it embarrassing. "Besides I can't even sing." Danny said crossing his arms.

"That's not what I hear when you take a shower." Jazz said causing Danny to blush even more as Tucker and Sam tried to fight a laughing fit.

"Okay okay." Sam said taking a deep breath to get control of her laughter, "Come on lets head to my house Jazz bring your bass, Tucker just bring the drumsticks." She said as she her laptop in her bag.

"Wait wait you're actually going to go through with this?" Danny asked, "And I told you I can't even sing, I don't even play an instrument."

"Dad taught you some stuff on guitar didn't he?" Jazz said. "You know when he was telling you about his band in the old days."

"Yeah but I barely remember anything." Danny said shaking his head.

"Then I'll teach you," Sam said flinging her strap over her shoulder, "now come on my parents won't be back from one of their fancy parties till 9." As she headed down stairs with Jazz and Tucker right behind her.

Danny let out a big sigh 'So much for a relaxing Sunday.' He thought as he followed them out and towards Sam's house.

* * *

><p><strong>And the beginning of a new band has just been set in motion! So what did you think? I just thought Sam seemed to be the one to start, but thats just me and any mistakes I'm sorry.<strong>

**So this is the part where I ask for all who've read to review so please REVIEW! and know that I really do love when you review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I took long didn't I? **

**Sorry I kind of had writer's block, but enough of my jiber-jaber because here's chapter 6! Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! And for my awesome reviewers!**

**Better left Unspoken, ghostfinder, ThePurpleSuperCow, BeingGirl, WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR, Easternbluebird, and my two new reviewers joining the list! bluelove22, and aslan333!**

**And a special thanks to **_**Syrah-8D!**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! and the songs by Three Days Grace!**

* * *

><p>Danny stood back as Sam, Tucker and Jazz walked into one of the many rooms in Sam's home. After walking around for a bit and asking Sam's grandmother for the key to the room which she gladly gave them before turning back to her stories saying something on the lines of <em>"No Omar! Con ella no!"<em>

They were soon opening the door down to what seemed like a basement and were stepping inside.

"So what do you guys think?" Sam said with a smirk as she turned on the lights to the room engulfing it with light showing a grand room! All their eyes widened at the site of the room.

It was huge about the size of a cafeteria! A stage that held mikes and amps, drums, two guitars and a bass. Red walls, with a black tile floor and a huge plasma TV on one of the walls where a set of black fancy looking couches face the great TV.

"Why do you have all this?" Danny asked in awe as he walked around the room still looking around until he saw the wall of guitars hanging on the wall different shapes and colors different designs he hadn't see that many guitars since he bought his drums.

"Whoa…" he said under his breath.

"Yeah well you see my dad was a manager when he was a teenager, but quit when he meet my mom and after that the band he managed went downhill I think they were called Skunks or something like that, but anyway he likes to collect instruments. He keeps this stuff for memory reasons and he doesn't come in here much anymore." Sam said as she started looking over each guitar in search.

"Wow…" Tucker finally said after staring at the room for a total of five minutes his eyes then landed on the drums on stage and he took off in a run and soon he stood behind them smiling from ear to ear.

Jazz looked at all the guitars on the walls reaching out and touched a dark blue one.

"These are amazing!" Jazz said doing a spin as she looked at everything and then her eyes landed on a piano in the corner.

"You have a piano too?" Jazz said running up to it and playing a perfect C scale.

"Yeah." Sam said still searching, "Ha!" She cried as she lifted one of the many guitars on the wall and pulled the strap over one of her shoulders. She started playing the guitar and let a small smile grace her face. The guitar was a beautiful black one that just seemed to be made for her. "This here is my guitar I bought it when my parents stopped my guitar lessons though I don't play as much cause of them." Sam said as she started to tune the guitar.

"So we're really going to do it? We're going to start a band?" Jazz said completely excited over the fact of playing in a band.

"Yup." Sam said with a smirk.

"You guys are insane," Danny shaking his head, "How are you going to do this really? We're pretty much invisible no one would even think to listen to us." Danny said crossing his arms. "You'll just be wasting your time."

"Come on Danny," Tucker said from his place behind the drums, "This could be awesome! Think of all the girls, the cheering, the girls, the fame, and the girls! Isn't it at least worth a shot?"

"We'll fame isn't all it's cut out to be trust me." Danny said shivering as he remembered being chased around town by all those fans when he was in ghost mode. "Let me tell you no amount of fame is worth losing all your privacy."

"We'll make it work somehow don't sweat it and besides what's going to stop us?" She said setting her guitar in front of her, "So are you in or what?"

"I'm in!" Jazz said without a second thought knowing this was worth it.

"Same can't let my talent go to waste." Tucker said smiling.

They all turned to Danny who was looking around the room, his arms still crossed over his chest. He thought very hard on this. Was it really going to be worth all the extra work?

Danny looked at his friends and sister's face and with a long sigh he nodded his head yes.

"I'm in," He said, "but we can't let anyone know it's us I don't need to be chased more then I already am."

They all fist pumped into the air and gave a cheer "YES!"

"I can't believe were going through with this, were actually going to start a band!" Jazz said squealing the question out like a little girl.

"We're gonna rock out like pro's I know it! We'll be the biggest stars since Ember except we won't' try to take over the whole world." Tucker said grinning like an idiot. "Ember you will remember-" he started to sing only to have Sam slap her hand over his mouth.

"No you stick to your drums okay." She said removing her hand while Tucker pouted. Was he that bad?

"We won't have to worry about money I got that covered and we're good to go with our instruments we just need something for you." Sam said walking over to where Danny was standing.

"I told you I don't have anything." Danny said sagging his shoulders "Guitar's a bit easy I guess since Jazz keeps talking about playing non-stop at dinner and dad tried to teach me, but it just got too complicated."

"And don't forget your singing." Jazz said causing Danny to blush again.

"Well I could see where you're at with your guitar skills and teach you from there as for your singing..." Sam said trailing off.

"Come on Danny give us a glimpse of your shower singing." Tucker joked.

"Argh! If I singing will you guys let that go?" Danny said and receiving nodes from the three of them.

"Okay fine." Danny said, "But what should I sing?"

"Oh I know!" Tucker said reaching into his pocket and brought out his beloved PDA. With a few quick clicks, he found the song he was looking for.

"It's called Pain one of the best songs known to man! I even learned the drum part." Tucker grinning and handing over his PDA to Danny.

"Pain nice, not a bad choice, one of the first songs I learned to play." Sam said with a smirk.

"Me too I was looking up songs to learn and that one was just the first one I clicked." Jazz said smiling, "But that's beside the point. Come on Danny sing!" Jazz said excitingly even though she heard Danny sing before she wanted to see the look on Tucker and Sam's faces when they heard him.

"Okay okay." Danny said as he was about to press play. "But just don't laugh or anything okay?"

"Yeah yeah just sing already." Sam said crossing her arms under her guitar.

With a final sigh Danny clicked play and sang,

_"Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough cause' I'd rather fell pain then nothing at all."_

Danny was about to say something, but then Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all seemed to agree and started to play and a nod from Jazz told him to keep going. He just shook his head hiding a small smile and continued,

_"You're sick of feeling numb you're not the only one I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand. _

_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand when the lights go out you'll understand..._

_"Pain," _both him and Tucker sang, _"without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."_

Their playing was actually good in there opinion and Tucker voice kind of fit with the song.

_"Anger and agony are better than misery trust me I've got a plan when the lights go off you'll understand… oh…__  
><em>  
><em>Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'c__ause I'd rather feel pain than nothing r__ather feel PAIN!"_

_"I know (I know)" _Tucker and Danny, sang back and forth.

_"I know that you're wounded."_

"_You know (you know) you know (you know),"_

"_That I'm here to save you."_

"_You know (you know) you know (you know),"_

"_I'm always here for you."_

"_I know (I know) I know (I know)"_

"_That you'll thank me later."_

_"Pain, without love, Pain, can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...__ oh... _

"_Pain! without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love, Pain, I can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all rather feel pain than nothing at all r__ather feel PAIN!"_

Danny sang the last verse with as much emotion as he could muster.

Finishing the song up he was taking deep breath and whew! He really needed to work on his breathing.

"We just and-and ... that was..." Jazz tried to say, but was at a loss for words.

"Awesome!" Tucker cheerd saying what was all on there minds.

They then all just broke out laughing and celebrating.

"Danny! Man I didn't know you had that kind of voice!" Tucker said getting up and clapping.

"Seems like we all have our own hidden musical talents." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

Danny was still getting his breathing under control when he nodded and said "Yeah I guess this band might actually work and who knows we could end up a huge success." Danny said with a shrug, "but-"

"Here we go with the buts." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well if we do get famous we'll be chased around by rabid fans and trust me that's something that's gets really annoying." Danny simply stated.

"We'll then we'll make sure no one knows it's us." Jazz said. "We could wear disguise or something."

"Yeah it could go with a theme for our rock band." Sam said getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Rock? Why rock?" Jazz asked.

"Cause we just played it and were awesome, but back to the people not knowing us part." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Wait!" Tucker said making everyone jump in surprise.

"What?" They all said.

"We need to figure out the most important thing first." Tucker said getting a very serious look on his face.

"And that would be..." Danny asked.

"A name for our band!" Tucker said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try not to take as much time next time and any mistakes sorry, but I'm without a beta for this story.<strong>

**So any suggestions on songs they should sing? 'Cause I'm still trying to figure that out and how 'bout band names that I could mention in the story? Any ideas are much appreciated! S****o please leave a review and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know this has been long over due, but yeah I've been busy cuz high school's still kinda new, but I do hope you all like this! **

**And to all of you who have stuck with me this far I thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing blah blah blah... I only own the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"What is it with you and mornings? I have school you know!" Danny shouted dodging a bunch of missile all aimed at him.<p>

"Your life is of no important matter to me whelp as long as I have your pelt!" Skulker growled out as he shot toward Danny at a blurring speed with what looked like a machete and tried swinging it at Danny's head.

"Still gross and I don't have time for this!" Danny shouted barley dodging the swinging.

With a quick work of his rays, Danny had Skulker's suit in scraps and quickly took out the Fenton thermos.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT!" Skulker yelled, as he was sucked in.

"And I'm late for school." Danny said annoyed by the ghost hunter.

Grabbing his backpack from where he had left it Danny dashed through the sky landing in an alley a block away from school, changed back to Fenton, and ran as if life depended on it to school.

He had to skip to a stop as he spotted Sam and Tucker at there usual meeting spot Monday morning.

"Hey!" Danny said through his pants trying to catch his breath. "You guys- argh I need a minute." Danny said with his hands on his knees.

"Explain later we have to get inside I heard Lancer's giving detentions to anyone still outside." Sam said adjusting her spider backpack over her shoulder.

"And more importantly I have name suggestions for our band." Tucker said holding up his PDA. "What do you guys think of TF for-"

"No!" Both Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Aw come on you guys! You didn't even let me finish." Tucker said.

"Tuck if any of your band name ideas have 'too fine' in them you might as well delete them." Danny said as they went inside into the wave of students.

Tucker grumbled under his breath as he went through his list, deleting half of what he had come up with.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Sam said sarcastically giving him a ghost of a smirk.

"We'll waking up to the box ghost will do that trust me," Danny said, "and then fighting off Skulker while all I ate for breakfast was a moldy apple I'm a happy camper." Danny said slouching a bit more in his walk.

"Luckily I came prepared!" Tucker said finishing deleting some of the names and reached into his pocket and taking out a chocolate bar.

"You're a life saver Tuck." Danny said taking the candy.

After a quick stop to there lockers they all went there separate ways.

Danny soon made it to class just as the bell rang happy to see he was early for once. Taking his seat near the back of the class the teacher settled everyone down and class began.

After attendance, the teacher began a lecture on whatever subject they were on, but Danny found he couldn't really pay much attention as his mind drifted to the whole forming a band situation.

He looked out the window thinking everything over.

Because a band? Really? How was he going along with this again? He had enough work as it was... But, singing in front of his friends had been something he enjoyed and maybe it could be fun...

"And if I'm lucky I'll go on tour across the country." Danny said to himself sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Funkhouser said.

"Huh?" Danny asked snapping his head to Mr. F.

"I was just asking you to pay attention you'll need this for the test next week and if you don't start bring your grades up I'll be forced to hold you after class and re-teach you the lesson." Mr. Funkhouser stated strictly.

"Yes sir." Danny said giving him a quick smirk. Mr. F was one of the few good teachers in the school a bit strict at times, but at least he actually stopped the bullying when it happened. Danny paid attention writing down notes on some things, pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

_**((((((((((((((Epic Line break/Time Skip))))))))))))))))**_

After endless teachers going on and on about who knows what and Mr. Lancer half hour lecture that put him to sleep along with half the class lunch couldn't have come sooner.

Danny spotted Sam and Tucker at their usual table and headed over to them with his lunch well whatever the green blob on his tray was anyway.

"We'll I still thing The Fine and The Fierce would be a great name." Tucker said as Danny took a seat next to him.

"Really Tucker? You got that off the movie we saw at my house didn't you?" Sam said crossing her arms.

"No…" Tucker said before letting out a sigh and deleting it off his list, "That's all the names I could come up with." Tucker grumbled putting his head on the table.

Danny could only roll his eyes.

"You guys are still trying to come up with a name?" Danny asked trying to take a spoon full of food to his mouth, but the stuff was like super glue and wouldn't come of the tray.

"We'll yeah I was thinking maybe something on the lines of The Darken Shadows," Sam said making the name sound dark and spooky, "but I'm not sure what do you guys think?" Sam asked.

"It's okay-" Danny started still wrestling with his food.

"But I still think The Fine and The Fierce is better." Tucker cut him off.

"Tuck, that name would only make us a laughing stock." Sam said bluntly.

"You have to give it a chance!" Tucker said throwing his arms up dramatically.

Sam let out a huff and hit her fist onto the table.

"We'll if it takes us this long to come up with a name what about everything else?" She said, "We still need to write songs, get our music out there and mostly we have to start being heard." She said throwing her out for more emphasis, "Do we even know where we could practice?" She asked both of them.

Tucker and Danny glanced at each other before shrugging.

"We'll," Danny started, "We could do it at my house my parents won't mind I'm sure since it was pretty much there idea."

"Yeah but won't they ask why Tucker's playing the drums and not you?" Sam asked.

"Um I don't think so…" Danny said trailing off, pausing his lunch tug-of-war.

"Why not just practice at your place?" Tucker asked Sam.

"You think my parents would even let us? I'm lucky to have sneaked into the room and grab my guitar."

"So then we don't have any place to practice?" Danny asked giving up on his lunch.

"Maybe Jazz has an idea." Sam said with a shrug.

"Guys!"

"Speaking of Jazz." Danny said a bit surprised as Jazz ran up to them.

"Jazz what are you doing here?" Danny asked her.

"I have free period, but anyway I've been thinking of a name and I asked the band teacher to let us borrow his room if we need a place to practice!" Jazz said almost bouncing up and down in excitement before calming down and asking, "Unless you've have any other places in mind..."

"No actually we don't, but I guess now we do." Danny said with a smile while Sam and Tucker high fived each other.

"That's great! He said we could use it every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from three to four, five if he stays and watches Oh!" Jazz said, remembering something, "And what do you guys think of the name Phantom Rock?"

"Phantom Rock?" Danny asked cocking his head to the side while both Sam and Tucker snickered behind him.

"Yeah don't you like it? I also thought up of designs-" Jazz started but was cut off with Danny's ghost scene going off.

"Hold that thought." Danny said and suddenly a giant shark-bat like ghost appeared.

"I got this one guys." Danny said, "I'm goin' ghost!" he cried out as the bright rings shot out turning him into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He then flew off to face the ghost.

"So what where the designs you were talking about?" Sam asked Jazz as she took Jazz's notebook looking it over.

"Oh well I was thinking maybe since Danny doesn't want anyone to know it's us well…" Jazz trailed off.

Sam had this smile on her face that told Jazz she liked the idea.

"Not bad, but I think it could improve." She said while Tucker peered over her shoulder and looked at the designs.

"Um… are we really going to ware that?" Tucker asked.

"Oh just you wait." Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Yeah I know it's not that long, but it's going and what do you think of the name I came up with? LOL and in fact I had a sub named Mr. Funkhouser :P<strong>

**Okay and check out a poll on my profile to see Danny's instrument and vote which one you think would suit him, and this is where I ask for reviews from all of you and so forth and before I forget is there anything you all want to see is this story? I'm open for ideas, but no I will not EVER! EVER! NEVER!... um... Get a CAT! LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um… hi?**

***dodges ecto-rays and ghost ruber chickens***

**Okay! Okay! I know it's been like… half a year since I updated this, but I don't know, it came to a dead end? I didn't feel any inspiration, nada, zilch, empty!**

**But I feel it had to be finished so um yeah I'm gonna try to do something with it, but to be honest, this idea just feels like, argh, I don't know, but it hates me right now!**

**Okay my ranting out of the way I am going to wing it! Yeah you heard right I'm just gonna wing it!**

**So enjoy this because I am going to finish it no matter how hard, or how my he'd won't be into it, but I feel if I type enough the words will start flowing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Originally<strong>** Updated: May 22ND 2012~**_

_"Oh well I was thinking maybe since Danny doesn't want anyone to know it's us well…" Jazz trailed off._

_Sam had this smile on her face that told Jazz she liked the idea._

_"Not bad, but I think it could improve." She said while Tucker peered over her shoulder and looked at the designs._

_"Um… are we really going to ware that?" Tucker asked._

_"Oh just you wait." Sam said_.

And the waiting took a full week.

Danny and Tucker had been left clueless on what Sam and Jazz had been planning, and even though Tucker knew some of the things they were doing, he had been forced to keep his mouth shut on that matter.

So, what did the other teens get stuck doing? Why they were left with song writing!

"Okay so got any ideas?" Danny asked as Tucker and he sat around in Danny's room both with notepads in there lap. They had been forced to do this, and when they tried to fight force, they got the death glare from both Jazz _and _Sam.

That got them to shut up and write.

"Um how 'bout," Tucker said looking down at his notepad and, "Oh you've gone out drink with your friends tonight… and um…"

"You're not answering you phone?" Danny added, "Where did you get these ideas from? Soap Operas?"

"Hey those are great shows man." Tucker said, "And if you don't like that idea we could always get some inspiration from this." He held up a small black leather notebook in his hand, which caused Danny's eyes to widen.

"Where did you get that?" Danny said trying to grab it, but Tucker quickly got up.

"Oh I found it lying around, and I didn't know you liked poetry, Sam starting to rob of on you huh?" Tucker said in a teasing tone.

"Okay fine just a little okay?"Danny said finally grabbing his notebook back, "The stuff she has isn't that bad…" He said trailing off.

"Neither is half the stuff in there." Tucker added snatching the book again and flipping to a random page.

"Like this one here." He said and pointed to the poem called _'Nothing Wrong_' which read:

_We've done nothing wrong,  
>But we've done nothing<br>We can't look away,  
>But we're just looking<br>It's second nature to say,  
>Hey hey hey, we've done nothing wrong!<em>

"I-I don't know, the stuff I write there is kind of private." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But no one know it's you dude, remember? You said you don't want anyone to know about us so that's what we're gonna do." Tucker said, "What do you think Sam and Jazz have been doing all week?"

"Um finding us somewhere to play live?" Danny said.

"Yup!" Sam said walking into the room, "That and I finally got them finished!" She said holding up a black T-shirt with white flame designs on the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, and the letters 'G' and 'W' connected.

"Hey how'd you get in here?" Danny asked hiding his notebook behind his back.

"And where did you get he shirt!" Tucker said snatching the T-shirt and holding it up.

"Door was open, anyway we have to get going! Jazz is waiting for us in front of the school and Mr. Gob is letting us a use the band room a little early today so come on!" Sam said as she rushed out of the room Danny and Tucker right behind her.

"Wait what does 'GW' stand for?" Danny asked as they made it to the door.

"Ghostly Whispers," Sam said and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, but that's all the time I have right now, if any of you have any idea then please speak up! Any ideas at all! I will happily read over anything!<strong>

**Review if you wish! Now I'm off!**


End file.
